The Ashfords
by k4ng
Summary: This is sort of a prequel to all of the Resident Evils. It explains how Alexia lashes out at the world and freezes herself.
1. Alexia's Discovery

All characters and places in this story are the ideas of Capcom, except for Christopher Ashford (Yes, another Chris in Resident Evil. It is a small world after all). Christopher Ashford and the plotline behind this story are my ideas.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
1985, May 24th. Somewhere on Rockfort Island...  
  
"Alexia! What are you doing?"  
  
14 year old Alfred Ashford yelled out to Alexia from the airport bridge. Alexia was looking over the railing near the lift controls. She was looking at something that was floating above the water. Alexia looked up at Alfred and pointed to it.  
  
"Brother! It looks like there's something in that!"  
  
"It's probably a piece of garbage, Alexia! You don't know where it's been!"  
  
"It looks much more important than trash. Come down here and help me retrieve it!"  
  
Alfred shook his head. He didn't know why his twin sister was so interested in some floating garbage. He would go down there, retrieve it, and show her that it was garbage. Only garbage. He headed into the control room, lowered the bridge, and took the little lift down to the first floor. He saw some of the Umbrella workers and smirked.  
  
"Hmph. What a bunch of inferior beings. One day, Alexia and I will conquer the world."  
  
Alfred thought as he crossed the bridge and to Alexia. Alexia was already lowering the little airplane lift to as far as it would go towards the water. Alfred looked over the edge.  
  
"Brother, hand me that rope."  
  
Alfred looked around. A coil of rope sat on a crate. He grabbed it and threw it down to Alexia. Alexia looked back at the object. It appeared to be a box of some sort. She managed to get the rope around it and lift it up. Alfred raised the lift as soon as Alexia held the object in her hands.  
  
"What is it, Alexia?"  
  
Alexia gasped as she opened the box. Alfred became puzzled as he walked over to her and looked in the box. Alfred also gasped.  
  
"What's an infant baby boy doing in the middle of the ocean?!"  
  
Alexia said as she took off her cloak and wrapped it around the shivering baby. The baby appeared to be of Orient descent. Alfred looked disgusted as Alexia cradled the little infant in her arms.  
  
"Alexia! You don't know where that...that thing has been! It's not clean enough for you to touch!"  
  
"Have you no heart, brother? It's only an infant. After all, we can raise him bring to bring back honor to the Ashford name."  
  
"Him? But he's not even our blood!"  
  
"Hush! You're making the baby cry!"  
  
Alfred sighed. There was no changing her mind. She obviously became attached to this baby. Alfred thought for a moment. Maybe this baby can help them honor the Ashford name. Even if the baby was not of their blood, it could work.  
  
"I'm going to name this baby...Christopher...Christopher Ashford."  
  
Alexia said as she got up and walked away with the baby. Alfred stood there and sighed once more. At least this baby was not born of his incompitent father, Alexander. Alfred looked at the box, and kicked it into the water. 


	2. Alfred's Dark Side

1985, May 31st. In the twins' bedroom.  
  
"Alexia! Will you put that infant down and let it have some air?"  
  
Alfred said as she watched Alexia cradle the baby and kiss it. The baby began to stir and Alexia grabbed a milk bottle and brought it to the baby's mouth. The baby drank it hungrily. Both Alfred and Alexia sighed as Alexia looked at Alfred.  
  
"Who leaves an innocent infant out in the middle of the ocean? I still don't understand."  
  
"The important thing is that we found him. Lucky for him, he wasn't eat alive by a shark."  
  
Both of them nodded. Alexia went back to looking at the baby. Alfred watched her and smiled a little. It was a little humorous watching his 14 year-old sister mother an infant. Just then, a scientist walked into the room. He was sweating and was panting very loudly.  
  
"Imbicile! Do you not know how to knock?"  
  
Alfred stood up and glared at him. The scientist looked around nervously and then at the floor. He looked panicked.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. There was an incident in the lab."  
  
"Incident, you say?! What kind of an incident?"  
  
"One of the BOWs escaped."  
  
"Fool! What BOW?"  
  
"The one you call 'Bandersnatch'."  
  
Alfred glared at the scientist intensely. He will surely have him sent to the torture house. Him and the other stupid scientists involve. Luckily, for Alfred and Alexia, the BOWs were friendly with them. Why, he did not know, but they treated them as one of their own. Alfred waved the scientist out.  
  
"I will deal with this in a moment. Please do not intrude our peace like this again. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The scientist walked out. Alfred got up and walked to the phone. He dialed a number. A voice at the other end answered.  
  
"Doctor, I need you to do a favor for me. Every scientist involved in the escape of the BOW, I want them all sent to the torture house. I want you to make them feel dearly sorry for not being responsible. Thank you."  
  
Alfred giggled as he hung up the phone. 


	3. First Taste of Blood

1985, June 4th. In the Torture House.  
  
"Gentlemen. You understand why all of you are here, right?"  
  
Alfred said as he walked in front of the scientists back and forth. Alexia stood behind him, holding the baby. The baby looked at the environment in front of him. There were instruments of torture everywhere. Each of the scientists were securely fastened to each one. Two of them were inside a cage with deep water below them. Two others were tied to a machine which was used to pull limbs. And another scientist was fastened down on a table. Surgical instruments were placed on a stand next to him. Each of the scientist were struggling to get out. As the baby and Alexia observed, Alfred continued to speak.  
  
"Fools. How stupid can you be to allow a BOW to escape?"  
  
"Sir Alfred! We are most sorry! Please have mercy on us!"  
  
"Quiet! You were not given permission to speak!"  
  
The cage in which the scientist who spoke was plunged into the water. As the cage sank to the bottom, bubbles rised to the surface. Gurgled screams rose from the water. As the bubbles lessened, the baby cooed at the sight. Alexia looked at him and smiled. Alfred continued.  
  
"This action will never be tolerated! Do you people realize how catastrophic it would have been if the virus leaked out?"  
  
The rest of the scientists struggled harder as Alfred walked back and forth around them. The scientist in the other cage screamed out of fear. This sudden action frightened the baby and made him cry. Both Alexia and Alfred became infuriated. Alfred motioned to the doctor to lower the water cage and start the limb-pullers. The baby stopped crying and watched the men scream as the machine began to pull their arms and legs. The baby yelled excitedly watching the men moan and scream as their skin began to tear. He began to smile as the arms and legs ripped off of their bodies. The first sight of human blood made him giggle. Alfred noticed this gesture and smiled. The three Ashfords were pleased. Alfred turned to the man on the table.  
  
"It's your lucky day, mister. But you shall live out your days in the prison."  
  
A sigh of relief escaped the man's lips. Alexia looked at the baby. He had fallen asleep in her arms. It was almost as if the baby was disappointed not seeing the last man die. 


	4. Alexia Snaps

1998, September 26th. About 2 days before the Raccoon City incident...  
  
"Are you sure it's ok to send Christopher to the states?"  
  
Alfred asked Alexia as she was packing Christopher's things. Alexia looked at Alfred and smiled.  
  
"His knowledge is at a 12th grade level already. And he is only almost 13 years old. The procedure in which my DNA was implanted in him was successful."  
  
"Aren't you going to be worried about him?"  
  
"We have the best escorts to guide him in his trip to the United States, brother. I wouldn't think that there is something to be worried about."  
  
"I'm only looking out for you, Alexia. After all, he is your son."  
  
Alexia looked at him and smiled. She then looked over at Christopher, who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Alfred looked at him and then back at Alexia.  
  
"Where are you sending him again?"  
  
"Raccoon City."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"OK. We have everything set."  
  
The pilot said as he looked at Alfred and Alexia. Both of the twins had a look of concern on their face. The pilot noticed this and held a thumb up.  
  
"Don't worry sir. We will land safely."  
  
"Do or it will be your head."  
  
Alfred said with an extremely solemn expression. The pilot nodded and shuddered. The hum of the airplane engine began to fill the air. Alexia gave Chris one last kiss on the forehead before he headed on the plane. As Christopher climbed the stairs to the plane, he turned around.  
  
"I will miss you mother. You too Uncle Alfred. But I promise to return soon as soon I graduate."  
  
"Don't forget."  
  
Alexia said as she waved goodbye too him. Alfred nodded and also waved goodbye. Chris nodded and turned back around. He walked into the plane as the door closed behind him. Chris looked out the window at the two as the plane took off and flew away.  
  
Chris woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. He was above a vast city. Judging from his estimation, he was on the plane for about 13 hours. Chris yawned and stretched his arms and legs. Suddenly, the plane shook.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
He said as he looked around. Just then, something caught his eye out the window. One of the plane's engines blew off. Chris got up and rushed to the cabin. As he opened the door, the pilot was furiously pressing everything in sight. Then he picked up the radio and sent a message.  
  
"Mayday! Mayday! Our plane lost an engine! Emergency landing is impossible. I repeat, engine lost and can't land the plane!"  
  
Chris became angry and scared at the same time. He left the cabin and searced the rest of the plane. Fortunately, he found a parachute and strapped it on. He ran to the airplane door and opened it. As he looked at the earth below him, he closed his eyes.  
  
"I'll keep my promise, mother."  
  
Everything after that was a windy blur.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Alexia had heard everything. The radio message and the explosion of the plane. She stood frozen. Her mind was shocked and her heart melted. All she could think about was the whereabouts of Christopher. She wanted to scream, and murder everything in sight. Alfred looked at Alexia and sighed.  
  
"There was nothing you could've done, Alexia. But I'm sure Christopher will keep his promise."  
  
Alfred whispered. Alexia remained motionless. She didn't respond. Alfred looked down at the ground, stood up, and walked away.  
  
A few hours later, Alfred was in his room. He was looking at pictures of Christopher. Alfred put down the pictures and sighed.  
  
"The world took Christopher away from us. And it has hurt Alexia. The world will pay. It will learn to never hurt my sister again."  
  
Alfred looked at another picture. Then, Alexia walked in. Alfred looked up and at her. She had a look of depression and anger upon her face. She looked straight at the wall for a moment, and then at Alfred.  
  
"Brother, remember our experiments with the virus that I have created? How that experiment failed with those inferior specimens?"  
  
"Yes? What about them?"  
  
Alexia looked down at the ground, and then at the pictures of Christopher Alfred was looking at. She took a deep breath and looked back at Alfred.  
  
"I wish to perform the experiments on myself." 


	5. Lost Identity

1998, September 28th. In the heart of Raccoon City.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Chris opened his eyes. As his vision cleared, he noticed that it was night. He had woken to the sound of an unfamiliar voice. As he turned his head, he saw a young girl, about his age, looking at him. She smiled. Chris sat up and rubbed the back of his head. A flash of pain rushed through his head as he touched a bump.  
  
"Ugh...Where am I?"  
  
Chris said as he looked around. The girl moved around to the front of him and looked at him again. She let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"It's nice to find another living person in the middle of all this chaos."  
  
Chris looked at the girl as confusion begin to overtake him. As he looked around, he began to notice the buildings. Most of them were either collapsed or on fire. He turned to the girl.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"A long story. Anyway, my name is Sherry. Sherry Birkin."  
  
"Right. Um, my name is Chris...uh...um...that's strange. I can't remember my last name."  
  
"That's ok. It should come to you soon. I mean, you did hit your head after all."  
  
Chris nodded as he rubbed the back of his head again. He sighed as he looked around once more. Everything was in ruins, and there were no other people in sight. Strange moans rose from the background. He looked around once more and turned to Sherry.  
  
"So...Where am I? And what happened?"  
  
"You're in Raccoon City, er...what's left of it. The city's overrun with zombies and weird monsters. The city's saying it was a virus that broke out. Anyway, I'm on my way to the police station. It'll be great if you came with me."  
  
Chris was shocked. He didn't have a clue what was going on. And to make matters worse, he couldn't remember anything but his first name. All he could do was follow the girl. In a town like this, it made sense that the police station would be safe. He sighed as he turned Sherry.  
  
"Ok. Where's the police station?"  
  
"It's this way."  
  
Sherry said as she began running. Chris shook his head and started running after her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of blue. Chris stopped as he turned to look. It was a woman. She was wearing a blue halter- top, a black skirt, boots, and had a sweater tied around her waist. The woman ran around a corner and disappeared. Chris blinked. He stared at the spot for a moment, then turned around and ran after Sherry. 


	6. The Horror Begins

1998, September 28th. A few hours after the plane accident...  
  
"Alexia! Please! I beg you to reconsider!"  
  
Alfred said as Alexia stood inside the preservation tube. The tube closed and Alexia looked at Alfred blankly. The only expression on her face was of depression and revenge. As the preservation fluid began to fill the tube, Alfred touched the glass with his hand. A tear began to fall down his cheek as Alfred shook his head.  
  
"Goodbye, brother."  
  
Alexia whispered as the fluid reached her chin and soon filled up the tube. Alfred clenched his hand into a fist and winced. He looked up at the ceiling and yelled. His beloved twin was now isolated, and Alfred felt very alone in the world. He walked away from Alexia and out of the room. When Alfred entered his office, he grabbed his diary and wrote an entry.  
  
September 28th, 1998  
  
I hate this world and every single living thing in it. They have taken Alexia away from me, all because they have taken Christopher away from Alexia. Oh how I loathe fate. Why did this have to happen to me?  
  
One day, when Alexia is brought back to life again, we will rule the world. She will be the queen, and I her servant. Everyone will bow down to her. Every other human will be her slaves. They will serve Alexia with pride, contempt, and discipline. Everyone will respect her greatly. I cannot let the unwashed to touch her, let alone see her, either.  
  
There is only one thing left to do. Hope. I hope that Christopher is still alive somewhere. Without him, the Ashford name is gone. He is our only restoration. He must bring back the honor in the family name.  
  
Christopher. You must keep your promise...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
1998, September 29th. Morning in Raccoon City.  
  
Chris opened his eyes. The sun was shining brightly. A yawn began to take over as he stretched his body. As he sat up, he was surprised to hear birds chirping peacefully oustide the building that he and Sherry decided to spend the night in. They had searched all night looking for the police station, but since the rubble made everything look different, it was not an easy task. Anyway, Chris looked over at Sherry, who was still asleep.  
  
"Hey. Wake up, sleepyhead."  
  
Sherry groaned as she rolled over and opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched. Chris stood up and walked to the doorway. Sherry followed. As Chris walked through the door, Sherry tapped Chris on the shoulder.  
  
"I think we're near the police station now. It's a hunch, but I think we can..."  
  
Sherry stopped as Chris's stomach began to growl. Chris blushed as he began to look around nervously. Sherry giggled as Chris tried to look for an excuse.  
  
"I think...uh...that was a...monster...?"  
  
They both began to laugh as they walked out of the buidling. As soon as they cleared the doorway, they saw a young man walking a few feet in front of them. Chris noticed the U.B.C.S. patch on his vest jacket.  
  
"Hey! Are you kids alright?"  
  
The man said as he began walking towards them. Chris and Sherry both nodded as the man walked up to them and waved.  
  
"My name is Carlos. I'm here to rescue you guys."  
  
"We have to get to the police station first."  
  
Sherry said as Carlos turned and looked at her. He walked over and kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"I know you kids think that the police station might be a safe place, but I'll take you to a safer place."  
  
"But my mom told me to go there. What if she's waiting for me?"  
  
"I'll have someone check. OK? So come on, follow--"  
  
"STARSS!!"  
  
A demonic roar sounded from behind Carlos. As the three turned to look, a tall monster wearing a black trenchcoat jumped down from a car. It began to walk towards them. Carlos motioned to the two to follow him, but as they started to the monster ran up to Carlos, picked him up, and threw him across the street. Chris and Sherry had no choice but to run the other way. As they ran farther, they heard gun fire pummelling in the background. After what seemed like an eternity, both of them stopped running. They both fell to the ground and breathed heavilly to catch some air.  
  
"Do you think...we lost it...?"  
  
"Yeah...I think so..."  
  
Both of them sighed as they sat up. Chris stood up and walked around the immediate area. Sherry stayed sitting, still trying to catch her breath. As her pulse slowed down, she heard Chris calling for her. Sherry looked back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sherry! I've found it!"  
  
"Found what?"  
  
"The police station!" 


End file.
